The Newest Hybrids: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: In NM when Edward left Bella, she goes to Mystic Falls to see her sister, and then their mom comes to Mystic Falls then their daddy and break the curse. Bella- a hybrid Serenity Elena - Hybrid Kath.-Originial Vamp Klaus- 1st HYbrid. Better Symmary inside
1. Seeing my Twin again

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries ;( If I did I would be living it up, large.**

**This Story like a couple of others came from a dream. So praise me for my epicly awesome dream powers. XD. OJOJOJOJOJOJ. In this because Katherine had Serenity and Isabella she also became an Original vampire. Bella also has an English accent like her dad as well as Serenity but hers is hidden. When Serenity sees Bella she remembers her family, when she she's her mom her vampire side is triggered and when she sees her dad she remembers she is a hybrid.**

**I don't know who this paring should be. But I have 4 candidates so,**

**Bella+Elena**

**Bella+Klaus**

**Bella+Kathrine**

**BellaXDamon**

**Speech:**

**Talking: **"Harry Potter"

**Telepathic: **~~~Twilight~~~

**Thoughts: **_'The Vampire Diaries'_

**Summary:**

**Set when Edward has just dumped Bella in NM. Bella moves to Mystic Falls to see her sister, Serenity (Elena), as well as going to see her mother, Katherine, and also to see if her dad, Klaus has broken the curse. (Bella and Serenity are half-vamp (Original) and half-werewolf like Klaus). When she gets to Mystic Falls she meets her true love, Damon Salvatore. She meets her mom and sister, and see's her dad again in time to break the curse.**

**The Newest Hybrids **

Chapter 1: Off to Mystic Falls

BPOV:

Edward, that gay sparkling Fairy, just dumped me to go out with the Whore, Tanya. I didn't care really. I didn't love him, I was using him to see what type of race him and his family was and also so them human boys kept pestering me to go out with them, and I couldn't really compel them to leave me alone (Too many witnesses)

So know I'm riding my bike to Mystic Falls to look for my little sister Serenity, but she's been disguised by our mother Katherine, as Elena Gilbert. I heard that our mother is also in Mystic Falls. Daddy called about a week ago saying he would be in Mystic Falls. So it's like a Family Reunion, with daddy, mother and Serenity. Well for me anyway. Mother gets to see her true love and me. Daddy gets to see his true love, me and Serenity. Serenity gets to see me and daddy. And I get to see my Family all together again, I can't wait!

~~~Time Skip~~~Mystic Falls~~~

I have just arrived in Mystic Falls and I can say it looks more modern than when I was here last time. I'm getting a bit thirsty. I looked around when I was driving through town on my blood red Harley Davidson (AN: Pic ON Profile. And what she wears.) A sign caught my eye 'Mystic Grill' maybe I can get a drink and see Serenity. I drove my bike to the car park, and parked it. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair and I got some wolf whistles. I walked through the car park and looked around myself. A familiar silver-y, grey Volvo caught my eye. I breathed deeply and tried not to walk over there and smash out the window and write crude words on the doors with my keys to hurt Edward. 'I'll do it later, when no-one can see me, not even Pixie Alice.' I thought to myself. I walked on to the front of the place and opened the door and looked around. 'A lot of teenagers here.' I thought, but what caught my eye was the Cullen's in the corner with Tanya Whore. Edward and Tanya sharing spit and playing Tonsil Hockey, it's disgusting and rude to do that in public view. 'I'll walk over to them after I get my drink.' I thought. I walked over to the bar, and sat beside a hot raven haired and ice blue eyed man.

"Gin and Tonic, please." I asked the bartender.

"ID please." He said. I then compelled him.

"I don't have my ID or use one, and if I come here again only you will serve." I said and he told me what I compelled him and said "Alright one Gin and Tonic coming up."

"Thank-you..." I questioned at the end for him to tell me his name. "Oh, I'm Tony, Tony Jefferson, and what is yours? I haven't seen you around here before." He asked.

"Oh I'm Isabella Petrova, but I go by Bella or Izzy. Isabella is too formal." I said. I seen the man beside me shiver when I told Tony my last name was 'Petrova' maybe he knew my mother.

"You know, you shouldn't compel people out in the open like that you know? You don't know which council member is about." Said the man beside me.

"So, it's not like you would snitch on me seeing as you are a vampire Mr..." I asked for his name as well. "My name's Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." He said.

"Well, Mr Salvatore you wouldn't mind if I brought you with me to that family over there in the corner. And I'll tell you about me and you tell me about you? Will you let me stay at your house 'till I find my sister, and my dad and mom come here. Because I only came here, and no place to go." I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Which corner? The one with my little brother saint Stefan, his girlfriend Elena Gilbert and friends or those white ones with the couple sharing spit?" Damon asked.

"Sharing spit, then to St. Stefan and friends." I stated. I finally get to meet my little sister. Eeep! I'm really excited. We walked to the Cullen's. "Tut-Tut-tut, Edward," I said when I got to their table, "You know it's really rude to sit and make-out with your girl-slut when I'm right here and also your corrupting the minds of all these young children I believe we should be setting an example to them not showing them all the moves. Although it's quite touching that you have moved on a bit quick. Or have you been shagging her to get over your urges? Believe me we all have them. Don't we Damon?" I turned to Damon, and smiled.

"Oh course we do. But ours is just maximized." He said. I laughed because when you become a tradional vampire everything is heightened.

"Well, we all know that you were cheating on me. I heard you on your phone call to that 'daddy' of yours. And since when have you had an English accent? Your American and how are they children if they are the same age as you? You are more of the child here with all of us here." said Edward all smugly.

I knew someone was listening into my personal conversation with daddy when I talked to my daddy about coming here, I laughed at him. Damon looked at me with a 'WTF are you laughing at?'

I then thought projected to him 'He thinks I'm human and he's older because he's 109 and a sparklepire, when I'm a whole lot of centuries older and by the way I'm older than you but younger than my mother but isn't everyone?' then he started laughing after a while understanding what I meant.

"Actually, I'm older than you by over 440 years so actually your child here seeing as you're younger than everyone at this table, and by the way I wasn't cheating on you, that man I was talking to on the phone, was my real dad. I'm not the type of person who goes out with wishy-washy vampires like you, but once my dad finds out what you did you will be gone before you can shout 'parley' understand?" I said with determination that I was right.

"But Bella, your dad's name is Charlie not this other man you claim to be your father. Carlisle maybe you should give her a check-up, she said she was over 440 years old and she obviously isn't a vampire" Alice said but whispered the last part.

"Alice" I whispered "I can hear you and actually I am a vampire an Original to be exact, like the rest of my family and Charlie, I compelled him to believe he was my dad, and if you would excuse me but I have to meet my twin sister so, ttfn." (Tigger Quote) Me and Damon turned our backs to them and started walking to St. Stefan and friends table.

I then felt a cold hand on my wrist and pulling me back, I gripped the arm and twisted it and brought Alice in front of me and whispered into her ear "You know even with a little human blood in me I'm still stronger than you pixie." And pushed her forward and let go off her and continued walking with Damon, I put my hand into Damon's and started swinging it, while walking to his brother and my sister's table,

"So, you're brother's dating the Doubleganger, and is friends with a witch, a vampire and a werewolf good company to keep, a witch so that she will protect you, a vampire to kill off any human annoyances' and a werewolf because they are loyal. Can I tell you something that is a true secret until we get to the table, because if someone else hears about it I am in real deep shit. Although once we go over there and she sees me she will remember her family, so technically you are the one in on it." I told him

"Promise me you will not tell someone before we get to the table." I asked him

"Yeah, okay I promise. But why me and not someone else 'cause I'm not a real trusting person." He told me.

"Well I feel like I can trust you and if you take advantage of my trust you lose it and go to see my daddy and you will go missing from the face of the Earth." I replied.

I then took a step closer and stood on my tippy-toes "You see that girl, Elena Gilbert, I don't see her as her, I see her as my Sister Serenity. Our mother got a spell cast on to her, so that she would be human until she it's time for us to join up as a family. So when she sees me she will remember, her real family, when our mom sees her vampire side will come out, and when daddy gets here, her other side will make itself known. So if I call her Serenity don't question it okay? And don't tell everyone for they will see her act defiantly." I told him in a sincere voice.

We then continued walking to the table. When we got there I said "hey, so I'm new to Mystic Falls well sorta, but my name is Isabella Petrova, and yeah my mom is Katherine. But I'm not here to talk about her. I'm here to try and make some friends here, so why don't we start with introductions? Witchy-Emily Bennett-look-alike you start?" I asked her.

Bonnie then said, "Wait how do you know I'm a witch? And I'm Bonnie Bennett my ancestor is Emily Bennett."

"Oh, I'm an Original Vampire like my twin, Serenity, and our dad and mom, believe it or not. So I can sense you." I said to Bonnie.

Then Blondie-vamp said, "I'm Caroline Forbes, Vampire."

Then Wolfe said, "I'm Tyler Lockwood, werewolf."

Then St. Stefan said, "I'm Stefan Salvatore, little brother to Damon Salvatore, vampire."

Then Serenity said, "Hi I'm Elena Gil-" then she froze and about a minute later blinked and shook her head, "I mean I'm Serenity Petrova, and I'm your twin sister." She said in her English accent.

"Oh Violet, I have missed you little sister!" and hugged her when she came out of the booth.

"I'm only younger than you by one minute, have you seen mother? It's been quite a long time ago that I saw her, is daddy coming? I would like to see him again." She said to me.

"Yes, I was told she was here but daddy should be here in a couple of days, I talked to him a week ago, he said he would be here to break the curse and to and I quote 'To see his widle girls all grown up' I think he told me good-bye after that to cry because he hardly saw us grow up, well, he has hardly seen you, Violet, the day that the spell was cast upon you. We had to wait for all the family to come up around the same time or you would have died." I told her what mom had told me at the end because when I asked to see here we couldn't because of that.

"I shall explain our family," I told them, "have any of you heard of the Original Vampires?" I asked them. Damon and Stefan shook their heads 'yes' and the rest apart from Serenity shook their head 'no'.

"Well, over a millennia ago there humans, a family of six to be exact, and they moved from Europe, the place they moved to which is now called America, was home to werewolves. Now the mother of this family was a witch AKA the last Original Witch in her family. Now in this family was Mikael, the father, Ester, the mother then the children, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and finally Henri. Now, on a full moon when the werewolf transformed from a man to a wolf, you were not allowed to go out into the woods, for you would either be severely hurt or worse, killed. Now, Niklaus and the youngest Henri snuck out to watch the wolves transform but, Henri was killed and the wolves then turned vicious towards the family. So they were not safe, So Mikael then asked a witch, which was close to their hut to try and protect them, but she said she would not bend the forces of nature, so he asked his wife to do it instead, so she got the energy from a white willow tree **(AN: I'm not sure if that's true)** but not could it just give immortality but it could also take it away, that was how the original vampire was created. I am an original vampire because I was born into it so was Serenity and our mom got changed because she had us when she was a vampire. But our daddy is a total different story. And by the way Mikael and Ester are Serenity's and I grandparents and Elijah and Rebekah are our uncle and Aunt. So that leaves Niklaus or like he likes to go by everyone else bar me, Serenity and mom, 'Klaus'. And our daddy is a-"I was cut off by a familiar voice "Hybrid, just like you and Serenity." I would know that voice anywhere! And I turned around and I saw...

**(AN: I was going to end it there but I thought naw.)**

Mine and Serenity's mom, Katherine, I got up and went over to her and hugged her. "I've missed you, but I think Violet missed you more than I." I whispered to her and let her go of my hug and Serenity came over to me and mom and said, "Hi, mom, long time no see." She said and I tried not to laugh at what she said to mom the keyword being 'tried' but I laughed in my head instead.

Mom hugged Violet and then I went and said "What would you like to drink mom?"

"I'll take a Vodka Cocktail, please sweetie." Mom told me.

"Okie-dokie, Damon will you come with me, I need to talk to you.

**Okay so I will stop it here, 2****nd**** chapter might not be till after Christmas. So you'll have to wait. Review if you love it and I should continue. Review if I got some stuff wrong because I watched the episode like a week or 2 ago. So yeah. **

_**LOTS O LOVE**_

_**~Emmaliese**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	2. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
